Pasko
by SoundSparrow
Summary: pagpasensyahan niyo na, hindi ko mapigilan... kailangan to eh... sakonxtayuya na nalipasan na.


Late 2005? 2006?

**Pasko  
**

**By SoundSparrow**

* * *

_Kahit hindi december o pasko_

* * *

"Fuck" she cursed. Yes' it's gonna be Christmas Eve. While everybody is helping to prepare, she was the only one out of the scene, sitting under a tree and is the only one who isn't interested in the occasion. She had been told that those who didn't help out won't be permitted to join. And that's why she didn't help out. She doesn't want to join. Tayuya hated every Christmas that passed by. For her, it's just a waste of time, the money they used for buying food for the occasion should've been spent for basic needs like weapons, bandages and food stock for six months.

She pondered her thoughts on the others' ideas before the celebration, Dosu suggested for some parlor games

_Peste naman iyon, tanda-tanda na parlor games pa…_

Then Kidoumaro wanted the seizing game where Kabuto (as usual) will throw candies and everyone will get as many as they can.

_Topak yun ehh… e 'di nalugi lahat ng nando,n siya lang ang may anim na kamay at puwedeng mangsapot ng kaagaw para 'di makaagaw_

For the food, Jiroubo suggested that each one should have a pineapple and hotdogs on sticks should be poked on it.

_Isa pa yung topak nay un, e alam ko pang-kiddy party lang 'yon. Tapos tig-iisa? 'Di kaya maimpacho lahat? Siya lang ang kayang kumain ng sobrang dami._

And then Sakon wanted exchange gifts.

_Bwiset yun ah. Pantali ng buhok, suklay at pampakikay lang naman natatanggap ko mula sa pamilya ko hangggang sa samahang ito. __Gaya__ na lang din ni Kin._

She then remembered the mistletoe, probably, the only ones who will romantically enjoy it are Zaku and Kin.

_Magsama na dalawang iyon. Pakipot pa si Kin e bistado na niya si Zaku, nagkaalaman na nag-iwasan pa… shit talaga, mamaya din… bibigay yung mga iyon._

As she finished thinking about them, she snickered. "Punyeta, okay yung mga yun ah, magsama-sama kayo" and then gagayahin ang mangkukulam-laughter ni Kin, but deep inside she really wanted to be with them, she liked to tease Jiroubo, this would be a good opportunity to test her speed against Kidoumaro in paagawan (seizing game) even if he has six hands and she has only two, she's wrap Dosu with tissue paper until he gets confused in differentiating the tissue and his bandages, she will force Zaku's palms to the wall s, ruin Kin's hair by smudging cream or icing on the cake, being in picture takings by Kabuto.

_Tae sa kakornihan… puta_

Just like the first four Christmas she celebrated with them.

"Tayuya" she heard. It was Sakon, and he sat next to her.

"Oh, bakit nandito ka?" tanong ni Tayuya.

"Nandito ka"

"Hindi ka magpapasko?"

"Hinde"

"Baket?"

"Hindi ka naman magpa-Pasko"

Blank. There was silence between the two, but Tayuya stood up and grabbed Sakon by his shirt.

"Gago ka talaga! Gaya-gaya ka na simula pagkabata!

I flunked out of school, then you also flunked school,

I joined Oro and you did, too,

I'm here, then you're here

I ain't gonna attend Christmas and you're not gonna attend! Fuck you!

Something's still missing?

A sex change then we're fucking similar!" she sobbed. Sakon, not affected with what she said, just embraced her and released her.

"Come Tayuya… The others are waiting" he comforted.

"I'm not going!"

"Could you just tell me what's fuckin' wrong?!" he shouted half-irritated. She sobbed harder, and contrary to her actions, she leaned her head to his chest rubbing her face with his shirt.

"Sakon…" the first time she spoke his name softly. "… I don't want to go there. I don't want you getting mad at everybody cuz I'm cussing at you once in a minute, I want you to enjoy without me because I know I'm the only burdensome bitch that'll stick the hell at your time…" she said crying… "Fuck I like you" she ended.

"You like me Tayuya?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure you're the copycat that's gonna like me just because I like you… tell me why you like me now, huh?"

"Tayuya I don't care how many times you cuss me 'motherfucker', 'fuck you', 'bullshit', 'bastard', 'shit', or anything… when you turn your back, I cuss you all the way. When I'm with you, I'm proud to be called 'bobo', 'tanga', 'stupido', 'engot', 'takla', 'mangmang', 'loko' dahil handa ako magpagago just for you. Your every 'punyeta' and 'putang ina' counts because I know your just being yourself.

I don't care how many times you hit me because you're not satisfied with missions, I can get back on you two times harder but I just can't get the right timing.

'Lam mo, balak sana kitang siraan kaso kelanman hindi ko ginawa. 'Saka 'pag kasama kita… pakiramdam ko kayak o lahat kaya 'di ko tinutuloy masamang balak ko sa 'yo, masasaktan din naman ako…"

Tayuya just sobbed on and on, Sakon noticed this.

"Putang ina Tayuya…" he cursed. "You don't know… how I love you"

Tayuya raised her head to face Sakon, he closed his eyes and kissed her lips. Tayuya just welcomed it thankfully, she embraced Sakon who also did the same.

The snow started to fall, it was Christmas Eve. The snowflakes silently witness the two in each other's arms.


End file.
